


Will You Remem8er Me?

by victorienne (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/victorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As she dies slowly from an rather unexpected stab wound from Terezi Pyrope, Vriska Serket reflects on her life, who she was, who she is, and who she wanted to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Remem8er Me?

**Author's Note:**

> For best results, listen to How Do I Live (D8 Night Version) from Homestuck Vol. 8 on youtube ( http://youtu.be/tJWO4WaQh_Y ) or, better yet, buy the album at http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/album/homestuck-vol-8 !

Your name is Vriska Serket, and somehow, you seem to have run out of all of the luck. All of it.  
It's not like you're shocked to discover that your former FLARP partner just ran you through with her ridiculous cane. Not really. You were at first, but now that you've been lying here, bleeding, for awhile, you know it probably shouldn't have come as a surprise.  
You should have been prepared to take her down first, you guess. She was always a threat, and you would know that best of anyone. If you could kill that dumb paralysed kid you might once have had flushed feelings for, she could kill her own former best friend.  
But she was never that kind, really. It was almost funny, in the stupidest possible way, that she'd finally managed to do something suitably vicious right at the same time you'd managed to become possibly the lamest troll in existence. You knew you could never have counted on her understanding what you were trying to do, but you guess you shouldn't have counted on her valuing that disease called "friendship" so much, either.  
You laugh at yourself, coughing and spitting out some more blood in the process. Look at you, lying face down in your own blood on the roof of some building on some asteroid in the middle of the Veil. This is just the stupidest way to die. Mindfang would never have approved of this--she would never have approved of dying, period. But she was killed by her own matesprit. You both died at the hand of someone you would have died for. Maybe she knew how it was.  
But you could have killed him. You'd started doubting yourself a lot lately, but you didn't doubt your skill--there was no chance of that. Why couldn't Terezi just let you go? Jack would never have survived an encounter with someone who had all the luck. Did she want revenge? Was that it? She should have known you could do it. You would have saved all of them. And then everything would be ok.  
But maybe they would never have trusted you anyway. That would have been all right with you, though. Trust wasn't something you were capable of, either. Well, at least, you had thought you weren't.  
Or maybe you'd just wanted to throw it all away for feeling bad about killing him. You shouldn't have--he wasn't worth your time. But really, he was the strong one. What an idiot. But remorse was never right before. Why does it seem so right now?  
Yeah. John.  
God, you feel like such an idiot for writing that whole thing, asking him on a "human d8" and all that. Maybe it was a good thing you wouldn't live to see what he said. You laugh again, but this one is more coughing and blood. He would definitely say no, but he'd try and be all nice about it and say you should still be "friends" or something.  
This whole thing was his fault--the remorse, wanting to fly off and kill Jack to make up for it. But you're not angry--for once. You cough some more, and the thoughts in your head fade and swirl together.  
You watched his whole timeline. Gog, he's such a dork--not the kind of person you ever imagined being really, genuinely flushed for. You saw him sing that whole song and give those human wigglers rabbits. He seemed like the right kid to troll--friendly and gullible enough to be manipulated into beating Terezi in your indirect contest. And clearly he was. Was that Strider kid god tier? No way! Clearly, John was the best, and that made you the best.  
But at some point, it had stopped being about you. Maybe it was around the time he made you watch Con Air. And then, you got it. You went through his timeline again, looking for when he was singing and crying and handing out bunnies. And it made sense. John was so naive and sentimental. It shouldn't have made you laugh, but it did--the first of many times you shouldn't have felt something you did.  
Maybe if you had grown up in his human lawnring, everything would have been different. Maybe everyone wouldn't platonically hate you. Maybe, he at least, would have liked you.  
But there was no way he wouldn't hate you now. How could someone that innocently heroic not hate someone who had killed so many people? He tried to act nice and supportive, but he was just like that. It's not like you were special to him. He would have been that way and said those things to anyone.  
But he definitely means something to you.  
You feel something warm on your skin. You're not quite sure anymore, but you think it's on your face. It's probably not blood, but you can't even tell anymore. Your body is starting to tingle and grow cold. Trying to curl up, a dull stab of pain winds through you. You just wish someone were here. Even if he hated you, John would have been.  


> Oh, and I, 8a8y, I don't know what I would do,  
> I'd 8e lost if I lost you.  
> If you ever leave,  
> 8a8y, that would take away everything that's real in my life.  
> And tell me now,  
> How do I live without you?  
> I want to know,  
> How do I 8reathe without you?

  
Yeah, Heir of Breath. You choke a little. You were probably trying to laugh; you're not quite sure. You're not sure if you were even singing or just thinking loudly above the silence creeping into your mind.  
Your death will probably be just, but it was supposed to be heroic. You're used to death by now, and you're pretty sure this is going to be the last one. But that's ok with you.  
Really, you just want one thing.  


> John, will you remem8er me?


End file.
